Nudge
by AsTheDarknessFalls
Summary: It was all Foxface needed to win.


**About a year ago, I had to write a short story for school about a minor character in a book/movie. I chose Foxface. Basically, it takes place during and after the explosion of the supplies. That's all I have to say about it, besides the fact that it's written badly because my writing sucked a year ago D: Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope that you'll drop by a review; they mean a lot to me!**

I can see the pile of supplies, standing proud and tall in the hot sun. I wipe the sweat on my forehead and pinpoint the safe areas to step with my eyes. I have to be careful, because if I'm even a fraction off, the land mines will blow. And we don't want that, do we?

No. I have to be careful, but I have to be fast, because the Careers will return soon, and when they return, I have to leave, because they mustn't spot me. Because if they do, I'm dead. Literally. So quickly, quietly, I hop across the ground, touching it only briefly to my foot as if it burns me. Quickly I reach the pile of supplies, grabbing a few things from the top, in an area that nobody will notice that anything is gone. Then I hop back, having to balance myself even more so because of the supplies in my arms.

I breathe a sigh of relief when I get off of the mine's territory. I shudder to imagine myself just stepping a hair off...

But I mustn't think of that now. I have more important things to attend to. I run deep into the forest, away from anyone's prying eyes. Just as I'm riffling through my new supplies, I hear an ear throbbing _BOOM! _and I'm thrown to the ground. My exposed skin scrapes painfully against the hard earth, and I'm pretty sure that my thighs are heavily bruised. My ears are constantly popping, causing an ache. I shake my head and wonder what had happen. Wincing, I pulled myself to my feet, gathering up the supplies on the ground and searching through them, making sure that they are okay. The contents of the box of crackers are all broken, but they're still edible. Besides that, everything seems fine.

I return to my hiding spot where the remaining supplies are hidden. I add the new additions to the backpack, and, as I'm doing so, a terrible thought occurs to me. _What if the land mines went off? _Not able to come up with another conclusion, I start to head back to the lake. My thighs are hurting more than ever, and now I'm pretty sure that my leg muscles are bruised, too. _Great, just what I need. _The lake comes into view, and I realize I'm right. All the supplies are blown to bits, and the ground is reduced to an uneven dirt patch. I see something that surprises me slightly.

That girl, Katniss, is lying face down on the uneven dirt. Blood is tricking out of her ear, and she seems unconscious. Then I see her move ever so slightly, barely twitching. My heart falls to find that she isn't dead yet. The explosion should've killed her. She stirs again and makes to get up. I dash back into the forest, not wanting to be seen. Nothing is making sense at this point, so I don't find it any weirder to see that black girl, Rue, I think her name is, swinging through the trees above me as if her life depended on it. I vaguely wonder is someone is following her, but I abandon that idea after five more minutes of silence.

To tell the truth, I am kind of relieved at the explosion. Things have been pretty mellow for the past couple of days, and I was afraid that the Gamemakers would get bored and start a fire or something. Last time they did that, I almost died. The only thing that kind of throws me off is that I have to find a different food source. Even with my already owned beef jerky and that now destroyed box or crackers, I have barely enough to last me a couple more days. I shake my head, grab my supplies, and continue on.

Weak sunshine filters lazily through the trees, barely warming me as I wake. For a moment, it feels as if someone is standing over me, but I realize that it's just a bent tree. I can almost laugh at myself for being so stupid, but laughing is far out of the question. Surviving seems about right.

My food from the Careers is long gone, and I have gone back to scavenging berries and killing small animals. I have never been good at hunting, and the larger game always escape me. I'm getting more and more worried, because now it's down to Cato, Katniss, Peeta, and I. And, knowing Cato, he's probably going to go on a rampage and tear the forest apart searching for us, because Katniss and Peeta don't seem like the type to go looking for a fight and I well know that I'm not eager to show my face. Just as I'm packing up, a loud voice makes me jump.

"Attention, we will be having a feast by the Cornucopia. A small backpack has been left for each of the remaining tributes, holding the thing that you need most at the moment."

My heart leaps. A feast! I gather up my supplies and hurry through the forest, quickly navigating the Cornucopia. If there's one thing I pride, it's my tracking skills. It's early, very early, and Cato hasn't even reached it yet. I must be the first one there. Knowing it would practically be suicide to run out in the middle of the field, where everyone can see, I walk behind the Cornucopia, entering in through the back. It's spacious and empty, picked clean by the Careers. This way, I can dart out, get my pack, and head back in without anyone noticing.

I walk to the mouth of the Cornucopia and spot my pack. Taking a deep breath, I run out into the open, grab my thing, and dash back into the sanctity of the Cornucopia. For some reason, I feel eyes upon me, but see no one. I decide it must be the cameras and head back into the forest.

I stop about two miles in and collapse on the ground. Hands shaking, I hold the backpack, almost as big as me. I promise myself that whatever it is I will put to good use. Unzipping the backpack, I find a set of throwing knives, each with curved blades and strong handles. I get the gesture. They want me to kill. A sly grin slides across my face.

I am going to win.


End file.
